Hideki Marries Chi
by Chi-335
Summary: Hideki Marries Chi


Hideki Marries Chi

This story continues at the very last episode when Hideki tells Chi that he loves her.

This is my first story.

It was evening and Chi decided to make some food for Hideki while Hideki studies for a test. Chi told Hideki that if he needed anything she'll be in the kitchen. At the kitchen, Chi grabbed some potatoes out of a bag and then started to peel off the skin then she grabbed a blender and she putted the potatoes into the blender to make mashed potatoes. She went to the freezer to get a steak and she putted the frozen stake on a plate and putted it on the counter for the ice to melt off the steak. In the meantime she went to the living room and looked over Hideki's shoulder. Hideki was chewing on the end of the pencil.

"Fight," said Chi. "Huh, oh right," said Hideki almost completely dozing off.

Chi went back to the kitchen and walked to the counter where the plate of steaks was sitting. There was lots of water from the ice that was on the steaks and blood. So she went and poured the water and blood down the drain. She went to the cabinet and grabbed some salt, herbs and spices and gently sprinkled some them onto the steaks and grabbed a clean plate and putted the steaks on top. She gently poured some oil onto the pan and putted the steaks on the pan. She waited until the bottom was cooked and then she used a spatula and flipped the other side of the steak. After both steaks' side were completely cooked to well done it was ready to be served on a plate. She went to the bowl that was filled with mashed potatoes. She scooped the mashed potatoes and steak on a plate and carried it to the living room, where Hideki was studying. She putted the plate on the living room table and waited until Hideki finished eating, so she can clean the plate. After Hideki was done eating she took the plate to the kitchen and started washing the plate.

Chi went to the living room and sat in her favorite spot to read, the corner near the big wide opened window. Chi started reading The Town with No People the Series, but this time the book isn't called the Town with No People. It was called The Wedding.

"Chi…?" asked Chi confusingly.

"Huh, what's the matter?" asked Hideki.

"Wedding…?" asked Chi.

"Oh…ummm…you see it means you marry the person you love.

"Marry…?" asked Chi.

"Well…marry is where you…celebrate with your family and the person that you love's family and the girl where's a beautiful white gown, when the girl gets married she's called the bride. And the guy…he where's a black suit and when he gets married he's called a groom…well…you don't actually need to know what it means" said Hideki, who doesn't want to explain what a wedding is. "Chi…?" asked Chi still confused. Hideki continued studying for his English test tomorrow. So Chi continued reading. The story shows a girl wearing a beautiful white gown, just what Hideki had told her and beside the girl was a guy wearing a black suite. They seemed happy together. In the corner Chi saw a wedding cake. Chi liked the beautiful white gown that was shown in the story book.

"Can Chi have a wedding with Hideki?" asked Chi, Chi still didn't quit understand what a wedding is, to her she thought it was a party where you wear nice clothes.

"Wha, a wedding?!" asked Hideki, shockingly.

Chi looked at Hideki's face and knew something was wrong.

"Oh…I'm sorry Chi, what I mean is…well…you're a persocon…and I'm a human…and humans and persocons can't go on a wedding together. Chi had a sad look in her eyes. Then a few seconds Chi thought of something

"Chi, loves Hideki, why can't we have a wedding?" asked Chi.

"Well… Ummm... I'm just not ready…," said Hideki almost completely forgot that he had told Chi that he loves her.

"How can you not be ready for a party?" asked Chi confusingly.

"Look Chi…well... it's not technically a party…it's sorta hard to explain, sigh sorry Chi" said Hideki

It was night time, Chi did her bedtime routines.

During the night in Hideki's bed Hideki was still completely wide a wake, he had a lot on his mind.

"Hmmm…should I marry Chi, well…I do love her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready and she's a persocon… well... the baker that Chi works for married a persocon named Yumi, but then…," Hideki's voice trailed off. Okay, I'll tell you what happened when the baker and Yumi got married, after they've gotten married, Yumi went to a grocery store she was walking home with a big bag of grocery, she didn't look both ways and crossed the road and the a car came and… it hit Yumi, isn't that sad? Anyways Continue on to the story…

The next morning, Shinbo came to pick up Hideki for school. Hideki said bye after he left. During the English test, Hideki was answering the questions awfully quickly…Hmmm…I wonder if he pass? Anyways, during lunch Hideki asked advice from Shinbo if he should marry Chi. Shinbo told him that if he really feels that way about Chi then Hideki should marry her, but then he kept on asking what if that happens… questions.

"Just 'cause that happened toYumi, doesn't mean it will happen to Chi, go give it a try maybe the wedding will turn out good," said Shinbo.

After school Hideki headed to his work, then after work he went home.

"Hey, I'm home!" said Hideki.

"Welcome!" said Chi

Hideki took off his backpack and his shoes

"Ummm…Chi…," said Hideki nervously.

"Yes…," said Chi waiting for Hideki to respond back to her.

All of a sudden Hideki screamed, "I want to marry you!"

"Chi…?" said chi, because she thought Hideki didn't want to marry her.

"Huh, Oh…Ummm…well you see… sight I want to marry you," said Hideki out of breath, blushing.

"Ummm…okay," said Chi.

10 years later…

The day before their wedding Hideki went to a store to buy his suit and chi's gown.

The Wedding Day!!!

Hideki's black hair was swept off to one side he wore a red bow tie. Chi's blonde hair was tied with a white silky ribbon, she tied in a bun, and some of her bangs were let done and off course Shinbo, Sumomo, Minoru, Yuzuki, Yumi, Hibiya (land lady) and Shimizu (Hideki's teacher) all went to Hideki's wedding.

And of course Hideki kissed Chi (on cheeks) and they began cutting the big white iced wedding cake with the plastic bride and groom on top.


End file.
